


spent the night (you got me high)

by intolauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: Lena stays the night at Kara's and has nothing to wear the next morning.ORThe one where the entire office finds out about Kara and Lena because of an almost iconic pink button down.





	spent the night (you got me high)

**Author's Note:**

> i had a whole bottle of wine before i wrote this so blame that on literally everything about this especially how dumb it is
> 
> (thanks to lesbian jesus hayley kiyoko for the title of this fic)

“Kara, I can’t wear that.” 

“Of course you can! You just undo the buttons and-“ 

“I know how to put on a shirt, you dork. What I meant was that I _can’t_ wear that. There’s no way in hell it’s going to fit me.” 

Lena stands at the mirror, Kara’s pink, button down shirt in one hand, the outfit she’d worn to work yesterday on the bed behind her. She glances back at Kara’s dopey grin in the reflection and barely resists the urge to throw something at her. 

Something, or well, herself, at her. The usual. 

“Of course it will! You just have to like, undo a couple of the buttons!” Kara says, jumping up off of the bed to stand behind Lena. “Leave the top three buttons undone.” 

“No offence, but my boobs are literally 4 times the size of yours. They’re never going to fit, no matter how many buttons I leave undone! Plus, what if people know it’s yours? What if they remember you wearing it before? What if they figure out I’m screwing CatCo’s best reporter after I come into work wearing one of her shirts? Maybe it’s better if I just wear what I was wearing yesterday…”

Kara sighs. “You’re so dramatic. Just put the shirt on. You’ll look great. No one is going to remember me ever wearing that shirt. You severely overestimate the impression I make on other people.” 

Kara’s words offend Lena and she crosses her arms over her chest. “Overestimate the impression you make? I see the way people look at you.” 

“Maybe as Supergirl,” Kara scoffs, rolling her eyes. “But if you and I are in a room together, no one is looking at me, I can assure you. And I don’t blame them. So wear the shirt, Lena.” 

Lena ignores Kara’s attempt at a compliment, ignores her self deprecation and lets the debate drop for now simply because she knows she could argue with Kara over this for days on end and she really does have a meeting to get to. Lena runs her fingers through her hair. “We’re coming back to this,” she says, gesturing with her finger that this isn’t over between them. “But for now, whatever you say, babe. I still don’t understand why you can’t just fly me back to my apartment so I can change before work though!” 

Kara laughs, kisses along Lena’s upper back and shoulders, strokes soft patterns into the soft skin of her belly before she shrugs. “You promised you wouldn’t work late last night. You promised you’d be home by 6. You _lied_. All is fair in love and war.” 

Lena leans into Kara’s kisses, into Kara’s touches, sighing quietly at the pleasure they bring. “But I thought I made it up to you last night…” she murmurs, reaching behind her and dancing her fingertips lightly over Kara’s ass. 

Kara laughs again, rolls her hips slowly into Lena with a soft moan, nips at Lena’s neck, once, twice, before flopping back down onto the bed. “Nope. I changed my mind.” 

“You can’t just change your mind! I have a meeting in 5 minutes!” Lena half yells, frustrated for more than one reason now. 

“You better get dressed quickly then!” Kara simply replies, innocently, as though she has absolutely no idea of the effect she has on Lena, reaching for her phone on the bedside table. 

Lena sighs and curses under her breath even though she knows Kara will hear. 

“Isn’t there _anything_ else I can borrow?” she asks. “This isn’t really me.” 

“You’re welcome to look through my closet but you have approximately 4 minutes and 23 seconds before your meeting, Lena. And besides, you’d look so good in my shirt,” Kara replies, sounding bored and amused at the same time. “I mean, I’d like knowing that you were walking around the office all day wearing something of mine.” 

Lena smirks. “That’s awfully possessive of you, Kara.” 

Lena expects Kara to blush, but she doesn’t. She just waves her hand vaguely and continues scrolling her Instagram feed. 

“Why do you even own this shirt? I wouldn’t have thought pink was your colour,” Lena questions as she slips one arm into the sleeve. 

Kara sits up on the bed and lets her hair down, blonde waves cascading over her shoulders, in preparation for when she flies Lena across the city as Supergirl. “I wasn’t always a confident, soft butch, you know? It took a couple of years for me to find clothes I was truly comfortable in. I experimented with a lot of colours and styles. And besides, pink or otherwise, it’s still a button down _and_ I wore it with pants!” 

Lena laughs. “Okay, honey, no need to get defensive. I always knew you were a lesbian.” 

“Lena, it took you three years to ask me out. And by the time you actually did ask me out, I thought we’d already been dating for at least a month. There’s no way you always knew.” 

Lena turns, Kara’s shirt on but unbuttoned, and pouts. Kara covers her eyes. 

“Nope, that’s not working. I am not falling for your pouty face. I know I’m right and that’s that. No amount of you pouting is going to change my mind. You were completely clueless and you know it,” she laughs, rolling onto her front and burying her head in the bedsheets. 

Lena chuckles, and decides she’s going to let Kara think she’s won this time. But only because the early morning sunlight shining onto her naked back as she laughs into the comforter takes Lena’s breath away and she can’t find it in herself to argue any longer. It’s enough to make her genuinely consider skipping her meeting, even though Lena has never just skipped a meeting in her life. 

“Approximately how long will it take you to fly me to work?” Lena asks, approaching the bed. 

Kara looks up, raises her brows. “About half a minute. 15 seconds if I push it.” 

Lena smiles, crawls onto the bed and drapes herself over Kara’s back, pressing kisses against her neck. “So that gives us, what? 2 minutes before we have to leave?” 

In less than a second, Kara’s has them flipped so she’s on top of Lena. “Does this mean you’re going to wear the shirt?” She asks, nipping at Lena’s lips with her mouth. 

“That depends…” Lena sighs, her voice breathy and drawn out, both in pleasure as Kara’s hands dance over her breasts, but also in feigned dramatics. 

“Depends on what?” Kara questions, her mouth falling to Lena’s neck. 

“On what you can do with your superspeed in the next 120 seconds,” Lena chuckles, before she abruptly cries out in a moan as she feels both Kara’s mouth _and_ fingers between her thighs. 

 

Somehow, she makes it to her meeting on time. Maybe she’s a few seconds late, actually, but who's counting? 

As predicted, Kara’s shirt definitely doesn’t fit, at least not in a way that’s office appropriate, but she makes it work. She wears a necklace with a large pendant and hopes that draws enough attention away from the large expansion of chest she has on display. 

She pretends she doesn’t notice the whispers and the occasional stares from her employees throughout the day. Not that she cares what they think. 

The only person whose opinion matters to her anyway is Kara’s. 

Kara, who sits behind her desk all day, a perfect picture of innocence. Kara who takes on an extra assignment at a quarter to five just so she has an excuse to stay behind long after the rest of her colleagues have left for the day. Kara who waits until the last person on her floor besides Lena leaves before she crosses the room and taps on the door to Lena’s office. 

Lena looks up from her computer and smiles. “Ms Danvers. What can I do for you?” 

Kara rolls her eyes. “The whole office knows.” 

“Knows what?” 

“That you’re wearing my shirt. I’ve heard every single whisper today. Apparently the pink button down is pretty memorable after all.” 

Lena shrugs, laughs. Kara steps into her office, hands on her hips. 

“You knew they would know, didn’t you?” She asks, her voice on the brink of sounding incredulous. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kara.” 

“You did! You _knew_ they’d know that shirt is mine and you wore it anyway! You _wanted_ people to know that you wore my shirt to work, didn’t you?” 

Lena raises both her hands. “Guilty as charged,” she chuckles. "I did tell you this morning that I see the way people look at you, the impression you make on them." 

Kara moves around the desk, takes Lena’s hands and pulls her up so she’s standing in front of her. “Lena…” 

Pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s lips, Lena sighs. “I’m tired of hiding, Kara. I just want everyone to know that we’re together. I’m sorry if I went the wrong way about it and I’m sorry that I didn’t fully explain my intentions but-“ 

The sound of Kara’s laughter stops Lena mid-sentence. 

“I have wanted to tell people about us from the very moment we decided to be together! I thought it was you who didn’t want anyone to know!” 

Lena laughs too, before kissing Kara again, untucking Kara’s shirt from her pants and slipping her hands under the material to trace along the skin of her back. “Really?” 

“Yes! I would have worn a shirt that says ‘Property of Lena Luthor’ if you had asked me to. From day one.” 

Lena laughs, long and hard, before she pulls Kara into her and wraps her arms around her in a tight hug. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer one day,” she chuckles into Kara’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still drunk. please tell me this at least made you laugh like once so i don't feel so bad about how much i laughed thinking about/writing it


End file.
